This invention relates to a closed cycle flowing gas electrical discharge laser.
The patents to Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,610; Ruby et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,477; Levatter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,374; and Freiberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,484, relate to continuous flow type lasers. A closed-cycle laser is disclosed in the article, "High-Repetition-Rate Closed-Cycle Rare Gas Electrical Discharge Laser" by Olson et al, Review of Scientific Instruments Volume 47, No. 6, June 1976.
In prior art systems the advantages of fast flow in closed-cycle systems could not be realized without cumbersome and physically large systems.